


渴求

by jcy7151



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcy7151/pseuds/jcy7151
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	渴求

春野樱拉开裤链，勃起的阴茎就迫不及待地探出头，只看一眼小穴就要湿了的黏液正在从顶端的小孔里渗出，说明主人已经兴奋到不行了，她甚至都还没开始。  
宇智波佐助作为校草级别的人物，他的长相毋庸置疑，必是出尘绝世，可就连他那根生殖器都生得粉粉嫩嫩的，不论是形状亦或粗长，都堪称完美。  
春野樱阅片无数，也不曾见过这么好看的肉棒，竟忽地生出一丝嫉妒，但很快就被压下去。  
马上，它就要成为她的囊中物了。  
她用右手轻轻握住那根硬邦邦的肉柱，脑海里自动播放起为这一天而特意去学习的知识，握住的手加重力道，上下撸动了起来，左手也没闲下，包裹住龟头揉搓打圈，很快，溢出的黏液就被她手中的动作涂满了柱身。  
黏糊糊的撸管声愈发的清晰，她逐渐加快手上的动作，又好奇他会有什么样的反应，抬眼看向了上方。  
他闭紧双目，原本英气的眉毛也垂了下来，薄唇微张，刻意压抑的喘息正是从那里面发出的。  
他的表情看起来像是在忍受着什么痛苦，明明这种事很舒服很爽……为什么要摆出这副表情呢？  
春野樱每次在身体饥渴的夜晚，都会幻想宇智波佐助来自慰，快要去的时候如果不停喊佐助君的名字，她的高潮反应会变得异常猛烈，哪怕她停下动作，阴道口也会不断抽搐，许久才能平息下来。  
想到这儿，唯一的可能性，就是宇智波佐助根本就是个毫无经验的处男，是个连撸管都不懂得菜鸟。  
只有无经历的人，才会不知道如何去享受刺激生殖器时所产生的快感，因为是初次，他们的身体还不能有效地分辨出这种感觉究竟是快乐还是难受。  
“额啊！”  
随着少年短促地低吼，浓稠的精液喷射出来溅了春野樱一脸，身体也随之怔住。  
她，是不是做错了什么……  
本该是不谙世事的宇智波佐助，就这么被她带进了新世界，再也回不了头。  
看着他潮红的脸，她突然觉得自己变成了坏人，并且是属于那种诱拐纯真少年级别的大坏人……  
“你骗我！你明明是第一次！”恼羞成怒的春野樱抹掉脸上的精液，站起身就与刚刚泄完火的宇智波佐助对峙。  
“哈啊……”他说话还有些喘，“你在说什么啊？”  
“耍我很好玩吗？”她眼睛红了，就连自己都不知道为什么会觉得这么委屈，“我是不是很像一条发情的母狗？所以才无所谓吧！所以才那么果断要求我跟你做这种事！不要脸的女人给你免费服务，能不好吗？”她冷笑着说出充满恶意的话。  
在她的印象里，宇智波佐助就是一个花花公子，他的周围少了什么都不可能少了女人，他最擅长的就是花言巧语讨女孩子欢心。  
正是这样的佐助，她才有勇气喜欢；有勇气接受；有勇气跟他做那些很舒服的事——他们应该是同类。  
事到如今发现了他的真实面目，有什么在心里坍塌了，无形的自卑感让她觉得自己肮脏不已，不应该是这样的。  
此刻的春野樱就像一只藏在暗处的老鼠，猛然被聚光灯照射，所有人的目光都看了过来，他们的眼神里显露出明显的嫌恶，仿佛是在说：这里怎么会有这么恶心的东西！  
她就是一个不知廉耻的荡妇！小小年纪就学会自慰，意淫着喜欢的人舒服得浪叫。一种被人扒光了衣服，当众游行的耻辱感涌上心头。  
“啪！”一记响亮的耳光打在宇智波佐助的脸上。  
她眼含热泪，里面翻涌着悔恨的情绪，可最后却全部转换为看透一切的失望，她流着泪冲出教室。  
等宇智波佐助反应过来，穿好裤子追出去，走廊早已没了她的踪迹。  
春野樱一路横冲直撞，身后不远就是另一个人的脚步声，慌乱之中她随意找了间屋子躲进去。  
“樱，你出来！”  
“听我说好不好？”  
“我错了……”  
声音逐渐逼近，一直到她藏身的门外，停顿了几秒，屋外的人又继续喊着话远去。  
周围变得很安静，她抱紧膝盖缩成一团，仍是不敢吱声，就这么过了几分钟，手脚都快抱麻了。应该走了吧？这么想着的春野樱站起来走向门口。  
宇智波佐助底哑冷清的声音犹如鬼魅，从门外飘了进来：“找到你了。”  
春野樱吓得瞪大眼睛，下意识往后退，她退回原位屏住呼吸一动不动。或许是在炸她也说不定，要是相信了可能就输了。  
门外的他等了一会儿没听见想要的声响，叹了口气：“我刚才就是去拿钥匙了……既然你不出来，我就进去找你了。”  
钥匙插进锁孔的声音响起，这下春野樱是真的不抱有侥幸了，她再次调整了身前的遮挡物，无比期望他能是瞎的。事实证明，她是白痴。  
宇智波佐助在打开门的第一眼就发现了，他关上门反锁，迈着不急不缓的步伐走向她藏身的位置。春野樱根本就没机会跑，一把就被他抓住了手腕，她激烈地挣扎起来。  
“你放手！我要回家！”  
“你先冷静下来好吗？听完我要说的话再判我死刑也不迟对吧？何况我不会对你做什么强迫的行为，你大可放心……”  
她就像是转完发条的人偶，蓦然停止了所有的动作，激动的情绪也慢慢恢复平静，却还是不愿直面宇智波佐助的正脸，她侧着头。  
“说吧。”  
宇智波佐助看见她这样，有些难过，但还是硬着头皮拉开她的手臂把她压在墙壁上强迫她与自己对视。如果在坦白心意的时候不去看着对方的眼睛，就没有意义了。  
“你——”  
“先听我说完！”宇智波佐助不耐烦地直接打断她想说的话，“不管你信不信，你认为我对你有的那种想法，我统统都没有！所以，不要再自以为是的觉得别人都在践踏你脆弱的自尊心了好吗！”  
春野樱预想过他会说的话，可却没想过他居然会这么直截了当戳穿她的痛处，几乎是立刻就流出了眼泪。  
“你看，我才说了几句根本不是责备你的话，你就觉得委屈，想哭就哭，不是玻璃心是什么？”宇智波佐助说到最后一句的时候，语气分外温柔，他抵着她的额头，俩人之间的距离非常近，就连对方的呼吸都能感受到，“我其实一直对你很有好感，甚至超过了那些围在我身边的女人……从小就有人告诉我女人应该被呵护，被珍惜对待，她们向我示好，我当然也要对她们绅士。”他眨了眨眼睛，隐藏住那细微的不满，“有人说我轻浮，有人说我有女人缘，还有人说我是渣男……但我想说的是，我只是一个心里有着喜欢的人的普通人，而那个人，就是你啊。”  
春野樱愣住了。  
“当你鼓起勇气向我表明心意，你不知道我有多开心……我真的没有骗你什么，你有没有想过，是你自己把我想象成一个你认为的样子，但凡我有哪一点做得不符合你心中设想，你就会产生心理落差认为我欺骗你。”他还是不太理解她为什么会有这样的逻辑，可也不敢急躁，“我只想跟喜欢的人做那种事，想要跟女朋友欢好是很正常的吧？你用那么可爱的表情对着我说‘喜欢我’，我要是没生理反应才有问题……况且我从未说过自己身经百战……那么你能跟我解释一下你爆发的点是什么吗？我真的想不通。”  
春野樱被宇智波佐助一通话给说得哑口无言，她还能说什么？  
“我……”获得了他鼓励的眼神，她深吸一口气，豁出去了，“我是个坏女人……而你不一样……我本以为我们是同类，毕竟你总是招蜂引蝶……”  
宇智波佐助听得一头雾水：“等等！招蜂引蝶我认了……但什么叫坏女人？同类又是怎么一回事？”  
春野樱咬紧唇瓣，脸红的仿佛能滴出血：“我暗恋你很久了，在我十二岁的时候就想着你进行了第一次自慰，自那之后就一发不可收拾，时不时就会很想要……我的意淫对象一直是你，从未变过。”她一层一层地褪掉自己的伪装，声音都在颤抖，“你身边不缺女人，所以我想你肯定该懂的都懂，既然大家都一样，不就是同类吗？我敢接受你的前提，是你跟我一样，可你却不一样，我就会觉得自己……很放荡。”  
听到这里，宇智波佐助才明白了，一切的源头都是因为她那奇怪的观念所导致。那么，要解决这件事就好办了。  
他放下钳制春野樱手臂的手，改为抱住：“这并不可耻……我虽然没有自慰过，可身体也会有反应，只是不像你会自行解决……我还挺欣赏你对于身体的诚实做法，或许我该向你学习学习，多犒劳犒劳自己，别饿着才是……你肯定知道，男人早上被硬醒得不到纾解的时候有多难受……”  
宇智波佐助的声音清冷而低哑，带着难以抵抗的禁欲感，春野樱的芳心被紧紧揪住，他说话呼出的热气灌入她的耳朵，就像是有人在用柔软的东西从上面轻轻刷过，回过神来，她竟感觉下面有些湿漉漉的。  
光是听着他这些话，都能起反应，她就像一个急不可耐的色鬼，内心犹豫了片刻，她紧张地收了收抱住他背的手，大胆又直白地坦露出此刻强烈的想法：“佐助君，你可不可以‘抱我’……”  
宇智波佐助摆正她的身体，盯着她湿润的眼睛挑了挑眉：“你确定要在这里？”  
她被看得害羞了，双腿不由夹紧，可依然坚持着与他的对视，“我非常的……想要吃你。”不再是自己用手慰籍，而是真正被喜欢的人所占有，对这件事的期待，她已经等得太久了，然而她并没有如愿以偿。  
宇智波佐助并拢食指和中指，戳向她光洁饱满的额头，就这么抵在上面说：“下次吧。”看见面前的人神情变得低落，他勾起好看的嘴角，“我想先去补充下知识，那之后……你想怎么让我对你……都可以。”无视那道热烈追随在自己身上的视线，他把春野樱送回了家。  
那之后，他们照常上学，俩人就像随处可见的校园情侣，能聚在一起就不会分开，他们分享着各自的趣事，至于以前那群围在宇智波佐助身边的莺莺燕燕，犹如人间蒸发，消失得无影无踪。  
只有春野樱知道自己有多么煎熬，每晚都想着宇智波佐助难以入睡，整整过去十天，她再也不想忍耐了。  
她双手从男友的腋下穿过撑在墙面上，气势惊人地把他困在角落：“佐助君，明天能来我家吗？”  
“好啊。”他淡定自若地答应了。  
没想过会这么简单就被同意，少女呆呆的表情成功取悦到了对面的宇智波佐助，令他笑出声。  
当天晚上春野樱就戴上口罩去了趟便利店，已经见识过尺寸的她顺利买下避孕套。第二天，放假在家休息的她，醒来后就一直保持心花怒放的心情。  
早晨八点，她喜笑颜开地目送父亲去上班。  
上午十点，她笑容可掬地目送母亲去聚会。  
看着只剩自己一人的家，她雀跃得有些飘飘然，随后心急火燎地冲进浴室，为等下要干的事而做准备。当她清洗完身体抹上香喷喷的身体乳，才堪堪裹好浴巾就听见了自家门铃被按响。  
全然不想掩饰自己的需求，通过猫眼确定门外的人正是她朝思暮想，心心念念了许久的宇智波佐助，她打开门猛地拽住他手腕，将他拉了进来。  
大门重重关上，她如饥似渴地跳了上去，臀部被稳当当地托住，她夹紧双腿用力箍住他的腰，浓烈的情欲瞬间点燃，她勾住他的脖子直接吻上那张肖想已久，性感到不行的薄唇。  
宇智波佐助被春野樱的孟浪给惊住了，但很快就热情地回应起来，手下的肌肤散发出明显的热意，他长驱直入卷起里面的小舌就绕起圈，俩人亲得啧啧作响，他一边搅动着她的软舌，一边托着她赤裸的臀走向沙发。  
春野樱全身上下都软到不行，跟以往的体验完全不是一个级别，下体不用看也知道泥泞一片，心痒难耐大概说得就是她现在的状态了。想被他的肉棒填满；想被他粗暴的对待；想被他射得装不下，却还碍于面子去买了盒避孕套，她果然骨子里是一个好色下流的女人。  
浴巾已然蔽不住春光乍泄的玉体，粉嫩的乳头露了出来，宇智波佐助用虎口托住胸部的下方，感觉不对，他又用五指抓住，软绵的乳房被揉捏的不成形状，中间的乳头肉眼可见的凸起。他没有含住，而是伸着舌在乳头上来回弹动，或是打圈，偶尔还会用力把它推回乳肉里，就像在把玩一个玩具。  
他忽地咬住乳头，向外拉扯，当即就听见春野樱一声喊叫，身体抖动了一下。他没想到她会有这么大的反应，连忙松开嘴停下动作表情无辜地看着她。  
“你……”春野樱的声音都软弱无力了起来，她枕上他的肩，明明不是什么纯情的女人，在某些地方却会特别害羞：“你做的很好，我很舒服……”  
她真的没想到，宇智波佐助居然这么会，看来这十天，是真的有在好好学习取悦女方的技巧。那个被她撸管的纯情少年，没有了。  
短暂地消停让他们没了刚才的急切，大脑冷静了一些，春野樱起身整理好身上的浴巾，然后看着宇智波佐助说：“去我房间吧，在客厅总感觉怪怪的。”其实她更担心的是父母万一有意外情况突然回家，那场面肯定尴尬到炸。  
春野樱反锁上门，确保不会有人闯入打扰她的好事，她转过身发现宇智波佐助已经悠然自得地摊开手臂躺在床上，自觉得让她不知道该说什么好。  
她没有直接扑到他身上，而是走到桌子前拉开抽屉。  
“你找什么？”宇智波佐助疑惑的声线传了过来，还带有一丝懒洋洋的味道，他似乎非常惬意，没了往日清冷的距离感。  
没有回答他的问题，在拿到那盒东西后，她朝着他晃了晃手里的避孕套，意思显而易见了。  
“是这个啊！”他恍然大悟，像是想起什么，手掏进裤兜很快拿了出来，眼熟的包装，不是一盒避孕套还能是什么，“别担心，我也准备了。怎么说也得对你负责，要是让你怀孕了，叔叔阿姨肯定杀了我的心都有……”他心虚地摸了摸鼻子，庆幸那天还好没答应她。  
春野樱拿走他手中的避孕套，与自己买的垒在一起放在床头柜上，可算是能步入正轨了。  
她解开浴巾随意一丢，就这么赤裸着身体爬上床，她跨开腿，隐秘的私处清晰可见，同宇智波佐助一样粉粉嫩嫩的颜色，两片阴唇也长得甚是好看，中间的小穴已吐出了不少分泌物，看起来黏糊糊的。  
宇智波佐助不受控制地滚动了下喉结，从未见过女性的生殖器，他却觉得有种致命的诱惑。小腹下面的阴茎开始充血肿胀，再过不久就会硬的直起来。  
春野樱一屁股坐在他的腰上，立刻就感觉到一根硬物抵住她的下体，她止不住笑意，眼睛弯成了月牙：“看来佐助君很满意我的身体呢。”  
她抓住衣角，在他的配合下顺利脱掉他的上衣，雪白的身体差点晃花了她的眼。明明是男人，皮肤却跟肤白的女人有得一拼。不知是嫉妒还是该开心，如此极品的男人，竟然成为了她的男朋友。她趴下身，伸出粉色的小舌舔过他的乳珠，他本能地发出一声闷哼，看起来有被爽到。她右手拨弄着另一颗乳珠，闲下来的左手则是顺着他的身体慢慢往下，最终按在他肿胀的部位轻轻摩擦。  
宇智波佐助隐忍的呻吟在这间室内响起，她自己也不受控制地流出更多淫水。  
跟喜欢的人做这种事，简直太棒了……  
随着面料的摩擦声消失，宇智波佐助被脱得一缕不挂，硬挺的肉棒翘起，龟头中间的小眼渗出了透明的黏液，看起来诱人极了。  
以前看片的时候，那些女人吞吐男人的肉棒，她只觉得恶心，舔尿尿的地方怎么想都很令人作呕，可是看着宇智波佐助卖相极好的生殖器，她犹豫了，如果是舔他的话……也不是不可以……  
春野樱是个行动派极强的人，只要有想法能做到，她就绝对会去尝试。因此她果断握住他的柱身快速的上下套弄，紧接着张开小嘴含住了龟头，没有预想中的腥臭味，她安心地舔弄起来。舔的同时，她也在悄悄观察他的表情，好像很舒服的样子，可是还不够，她恶劣地用舌尖在龟头上画圈，心满意足地听到了想听的粗喘。  
“额！”  
宇智波佐助难以启齿地射了，春野樱还没反应过来嘴里的肉棒就被他抽了出来，白色的精液顺着下巴流出滴在了床单上。  
糟糕了……好像做过头了……  
他喘着气神情很是生无可恋，还没进到女友的里面就先泄了，简直丢人！亏他这十天还勤奋练习，结果被她口交了两分钟就爽得头皮发麻直接挥白旗。  
春野樱自觉理亏，她趴在他身上交叠着手掌枕在上面讨好地说：“佐助君，我错了……”男人在射精后，短时间是不可能再硬起来的，到手的鸭子被放飞，她自己也难受得几乎哭出来，“跟我一起看色情片吧！”  
由于未满十八岁，她只能通过别的方法获取，那就是托人去买。放入光碟没多久，画面就显示在液晶屏幕上，她小跑回床上，宇智波佐助搂住她的腰，俩人就这么赤身裸体地观看起不可描述的爱情动作片。  
这种影片有个好处就是前戏特别长，先是来一段女主角的个人摄影，然后才开始放搂搂抱抱的画面，紧接着舔胸舔下体用手指抽插阴道，轮到重头戏的时候已经过去了半小时。  
女人被男人压在身下疯狂输出，她卖力得大声浪叫，不得不为她的演技所鼓掌。  
“嗯嗯……啊啊……”  
“要去了要去了！”  
“……好舒服……咿呀……”  
画面上白花花的两具肉体正干得爽，宇智波佐助走过去关掉了电视。  
“还没看完呢！”  
春野樱嘟着嘴有些不满，可在看见他勃起的阴茎时，所有的不满都消散了。她都要哭了，终于轮到她开饭了！  
“呀啊！”  
熟悉的喊叫，熟悉的姿势，她被宇智波佐助死死压在身下，双腿以一个异常羞耻的角度打开着，两片阴唇被柔软的舌头快速扫动，中间的肉穴时不时被舌尖侵入进来，她舒服得发出自己自慰时都未曾有过的娇喘。  
怎么可以这么快乐……要死了啊……  
阴道很快就分泌出更多的淫液，潺潺流出，他毫不在意地咽入口中，吸吮着花唇发出吸溜声，手指捏着阴蒂快速转动。  
“嗯啊！”春野樱抬高了腰，嘴里胡乱喊叫着，宇智波佐助手上的动作愈发粗暴，他手指按在阴蒂的部位，大力揉搓起来，“啊！我不行了！”刚说完这句话，阴道里就猛地射出一小滩清澈的液体，下体的胀满感迅速向全身扩散，她的意识变得很模糊，不自觉得柔声轻唤发出小奶猫似的叫声。  
宇智波佐助再也忍不住了，他只觉得下体胀得快要爆炸，迫切地握住柱身用龟头在阴唇上来回磨蹭，春野樱被蹭的痉挛了几下，阴道不可控地做着收缩的动作，她还未从被玩弄得潮吹的震惊中回神，坚硬的龟头就撑开花唇挤进入口，连犹豫也没有，一插到底进到了她的深处，她痛得小脸一皱，忍住了想要喊疼的行为。  
虽然插入的过程中有阻挡感，宇智波佐助还是顺利的全部进去了，他能明显感觉到自己的下体突破了什么东西。他稳住心神，看向俩人结合的部位。两片阴唇被挤开只能被迫含住粉嫩的柱身，阴道里的软肉紧紧贴合着阴茎，不留一丝缝隙，仿佛天生就是交合在一起的。明明看起来很窄小的洞口，竟然能容纳下那么大的阴茎，女人的那里真是不可思议。  
而且，特别得紧……  
他缓缓向后抽出阴茎，红色的血丝粘在上面跟着被带了出来，他动的异常小心，手摸上春野樱的脸，他看见了她眼角两旁的泪痕，用拇指抹去，心疼地问道：“樱，是不是很痛？我还是出去吧……”  
他正要抽出来，她的双腿就缠了上来牢牢固定住他的腰，里面的软肉缩得更加紧了，他不由地喘出声。  
春野樱伸着手臂勾住了他的脖子，整个人都贴了上去，她枕着他的肩膀说：“佐助君，我是太高兴了才哭出来的。”她的声音里有着藏不住的喜悦，“终于，终于被佐助君抱了啊……不需要怜惜我，我想被你用尽全力的肏。”  
人的自我催眠是很神奇的，说完这句话，她觉得自己也没那么痛了，或许没有经历过，大脑下意识把这种感觉分类到了痛苦。  
宇智波佐助还是不敢轻举妄动，见他没有动作，春野樱一咬牙，亲自上阵摇动起臀部套弄着体内的肉棒。  
“樱！”他急促地喊了她一声却逐渐被带动了欲望，最终还是放弃了仅剩的一点挣扎，不管不顾地抽送起来。  
宇智波佐助躺在床上大力地摇摆着臀部，肿胀的阴茎在阴道里进进出出，嘴里时不时地发出‘嘶嘶’的低吼，他舒服得腰都要酸软了，可是阴茎就像被一个漩涡给吸住，怎么也出不来。交合的地方被摩擦得充血发热，喷出的淫液早已被捣成白色的泡沫，囊袋不断拍打着臀部发出‘啪啪啪’的声音，他恨不得把它们也给塞进去。  
做爱跟玩弄下体简直就是两个世界。  
春野樱的身体被顶得上上下下，“啊……嗯嗯……太爽了……嗯啊啊……”她口齿不清，声音都被顶得发颤，“佐助君……再深一点……再用力点……”阴道已经酸痛得不行，可是停不下来，也不想停下来，她现在只有一个想法，那就是不停地用肉棒肏她！  
她突然被抱着推倒，骑乘体位变回了经典的男上女下，宇智波佐助用虎口扣住她的膝盖后方，然后把她的双腿分别折向她手臂两旁，整个交合的部位都暴露了出来，可以清楚地看到她的肉穴是如何吞吐阴茎，又是怎么被阴茎肏得发出‘噗嗤噗嗤’的水声。  
他一改之前的高速抽插，放慢频率，重重地，狠狠地顶进了最深处。  
“啊！”春野樱发出高声的尖叫。  
子宫颈被用力地撞击了一下，在肉棒抽出去的时候想要吸住顶端却失败了，可是下一秒，卵蛋大的龟头再度捅了进来，这次更加卖力的想要咬住不放。  
熟悉又不太一样的感觉愈来愈强烈，阴道里的嫩肉开始疯狂收缩，像是要把入侵的肉棒给融为一体。好酸好胀！不行了！  
她抓住他的手臂大喊：“佐助君！我不行了！我要去了！肏死我！啊！佐助君！”  
宇智波佐助俯身吮住她的唇，把她的声音盖住，他模仿着性交的动作在她的口腔里伸进伸出，腰臀也没停止摆动，狠捣下面的唇，龟头被阴道最深处的小嘴一下又一下的吸吮。  
春野樱的尖叫被他含入口中发不出来，她拱起腰，先是一颤，随后身体剧烈的痉挛，下身忽地一松，快慰得不行的酥麻感彻底占据了大脑，让她的肉穴抽搐着喷出了一大股淫液。它们一滴不漏的，全部浇在了仍在阴道里抽插驰骋的龟头上。  
一种全身被过电的刺激让宇智波佐助发狠地专心冲刺起来，堵在里面的淫水出不来也回不去，刚刚才泄了身的春野樱再度体验到了前不久的酸胀快感，被放开的嘴终于能够尖叫出声。  
宇智波佐助的喘息变得特别粗重，抽插的幅度一次比一次大，小穴里的淫水被阴茎挤压地发出比先前还要明显的噗嗤声。他蓦地皱紧眉，喉咙不受控制地发出低吼，在急速地抽插中射出了浓厚的精液，他没有立马停下，而是抱紧她的身体继续小幅度地抽送，以延长那令他爽到形容不出的快感。  
“啊！啊啊啊！”眼前闪过令人眩晕的白光，积存的酸胀感再也装不下溢了出来，前所未有的轻松，阴唇中间一道清澈的水柱喷出射在了他赤裸的小腹上，春野樱知道是自己失禁了。  
俩人都潮红着脸气喘吁吁，他的肉棒还埋在小穴里，她在这时才想起了一个很严重的问题。  
“佐助君。”她的声音有种说不出的娇媚，“你是不是没戴套？”  
宇智波佐助身体一僵，立马抽出自己的阴茎，纯白的精液缓缓从穴口流了出来，他尴尬地看了她一眼，而后一脸认真道：“我会负责的！合法年龄一到我就跟你去领证！”  
“傻瓜……”  
春野樱支起身，一个不带任何多余想法只是单纯嘴对嘴的亲吻落在了宇智波佐助的唇上。


End file.
